fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Magic Power Wearing
Magic Power Wearing (魔力の佩用 Maryoku no Haiyō) is a form of Caster-type magic, and a Magic-amplification technique that allows a user to 'wear' their own magical power on the outside of their body to enhance their capabilities. The magic can be seen as similar to , albeit usable by any entity capable of using magic. This has lead to some Dragon Slayers who have seen the magic in action refer to it as Human Force (人間の潜勢力 (ヒューマン・フォース) Hyumanu Fōsu; lit. Human's Latent Potential). In the same vein as the Mask of Truth, Magic Power Wearing is one of the oldest forms of Supplementary Magic (副魔法 Fukumahō), and was created in response to the former magic, by mages who could not properly utilize only hatred for their powers. It was created when humans first started to use Magic in war, but unlike the Mask of Truth, Magic Power Wearing has remained a skill taught to mages even in modern times. Additionally, by extension, this would make it one of the oldest known forms of Forbidden and Caster-type Magic in Earth Land. Description Usage The ultimate power in magic is the power of emotions; strong emotions, such as fury, or the pain of loss, heavily influence the intensity of the magic used by any mage. When a mage falters, their magic becomes weaker, but through willpower, they can achieve heights that had never been seen before. Magic Power Wearing is the highest possible level of emotional enhancement in magic. By drawing out their own magical energy, the user projects it on the outside, shrouding their body entirely in an aura of magic power. While utilizing the 'shroud', the Magic Power Wearing takes a unique appearance depending on the emotion used, as well the strength of the emotion used to draw out the magical power and anchor it to the body. The user's personality, and even their desires, can affect their shroud to a certain degree. As such, the shroud used by each individual user has a certain degree of 'uniqueness' depending on their traits; for example, those with pure intentions and righteous hearts will manifest a shroud of light, similar to flickering flames. Those with dark intentions and evil hearts will manifest a cloak of darkness, and so on and so forth. Elemental manifestations are also possible under certain circumstances. For those who love animals, even animal constructs of varying size can be manifested. A common trait to all shrouds, regardless of their unique nature, is the complete control and manipulation of the energy or element that surrounds the user, such as manifesting extra appendages, and the like. Additionally, when covered in the shroud, the user's physical capacities — speed, strength, durability, magical reserves — increase dramatically, allowing them to perform larger techniques that would consume more magic, among other feats. By covering themselves in raw magical energy, the user also gains greater control over their environment; specifically, the ambient Eternano in the atmosphere. This skill, Eternano Manipulation, is a master-level skill that requires at least a decade of training while using the Magic Power Wearing before they can use the technique with any degree of skill. Once they gain this skill, a user of Magic Power Wearing is never without a source of energy; the very atmosphere houses power they can draw upon, manipulate, even solidify to form weapons or create unique magical spells. Weaknesses and Drawbacks The weaknesses of the Magic Power Wearing apply to beginning users primarily. The first and foremost weakness that Magic Power Wearing possesses is referred to as the Weight of Many Emotions. This phenomenon is simply due to the fact that, when originally manifesting the shroud, the user's body becomes proportionally heavier in relation to the magic being worn over their's. Thus, while they may gain many physical enhancements, their speed suffers horribly, as do their reflexes. With training, however, perfecting and refining their control over magical energy, this limit can be overcome and removed entirely. Initially Magic Power Wearing poses a time limit; when donning their shroud, the raiment might only last for a few minutes, or worse, even a few seconds, essentially providing only a burst of energy at a critical moment. Furthermore, due to the fact that the user wears and amplifies their magic power outside their body, this forced change causes them to because worn and exhausted when the shroud finally does fade, leaving them vulnerable. The time limit weakness, however, can be overcome with training; the limit can be increased to known maximum of three hours, with even the most skilled users unable to surpass this limit. For even an expert user, however, removal of the shroud will stiill exhaust their body, as they will have expended all of — or a majority of — their magical supply; this weakness cannot be entirely removed, and only mitigated by controlling the amount of magic used to form the shroud through precise magical control. Once the shroud wears down, a cooldown period of an hour is required before the user has enough sufficient magical energy to form another shroud, without causing damage to their Origin. Additionally, the sheer density of the magical energy that surrounds the user renders it nearly impossible for another 'shroud-like' supplementary magic to be activated in the middle of the duration of Magic Power Wearing. A Dragon Slayer utilizing Dragon Force, for example, would find it impossible to manifest both the shroud and their respective Dragon Force. As the power is drawn from a very similar source — purified or concentrated Eternano being brought to the surface from within the body of the Mage — they simply lack the power to produce these two similar sources at the same time. The final known weakness to this magic is that the user needs to focus on the specific emotion or feeling that they've used to manifest their cloak. The feeling must remain locked in their head, even in the thick of battle, to ensure their current cloak works at maximum capacity. If they are overtaken by a stronger emotion, even, for example, jubilation at finding an advantage of the middle of battle, it will overlap with the current emotion and disrupt the formation of the shroud, causing it to weaken, if not dissipate entirely. As such, proper usage of the Magic Power Wearing requires a kind of mental and physical training, while mastering it requires them to take their training to even further heights. These weaknesses set it apart from its counterpart, the Mask of Truth, which takes negative emotions and "anchors" them to the heart. It is also due to this weakness that the Magic Power Wearing cannot typically overlap with the Mask of Truth, it's counterpart; the mask's utilization of negative emotions would disrupt a shroud made of any other emotions. Trivia * This technique was six months old or more at the time of publishing; Darkrai originally had the idea months before he published the article, but couldn't properly write it out. Aru and Bounty lent their help, he was able to finally get the article up and running. * The 'decade of training' rule was specifically created to avoid a master of this technique being too young. Additionally, there is no way to circumvent this rule; all users of Eternano Manipulation with this magic must have undergone the decade of training: exceptions will not be allowed. * The inability to utilize both Dragon Force and Magic Power Wearing — in addition to being logical — was added to prevent 'stacking' transformations for the purpose of gaining more power. As with the training weakness, exceptions to this rule will not be allowed. See Also *Mask of Truth Category:Caster Magic Category:Supplementary Spell